Mentirosa
by C. Franklin
Summary: Las palabras que ella le había dicho como prueba de su "amor" le parecían estúpideces. Veneno de una serpiente rastrera dispuesta a devorar a su presa. Solo una porción de su ácida y podrida miel con la que él se había conformado.Mentirosa, traicionera. Y yo que daba por ti la vida entera. /UA/song-fic/one-shot/NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuKarin, SasuSaku./


**Disclaimer**: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**

Canción Usada: Mentirosa, de Elefante.

* * *

**Mentirosa**

_Que le vamos a hacer_

_Si la vida es así_

_Le aposte todo a tus besos_

_Y así todo lo perdí_

Naruto se encontraba en la barra de aquel bar con un vaso lleno de ron y hielo. Con una mueca amarga. Que cambio a una sarcástica y algo cínica al escuchar la canción que comenzó a sonar por el lugar.

_No me pidas perdón_

_Que ni tú te lo crees_

_Esas lágrimas son falsas_

_Como falso fue tu amor_

Genial. Ahora hasta el jodido radio se la recordaba. Cometió un error al creerle, ahora entendía lo que Suigetsu le decía con indirectas, lo creería del bastardo de Kiba. Pero. ¿De Sasuke? Lo había considerado como su hermano.

_Pero no me digas nada_

_Que el tonto he sido yo_

_Si la luna no es de queso_

_Ni las nubes de algodón_

Se había engañado automáticamente al creer que ella por fin lo había mirado y reconocido cuando en verdad miraba a su compañero, y lo único que gozaba de él era su dinero.

_Para que seguir con cuentos_

_Con amores de ficción_

_Si tu boca no es de fresa_

_Ni en tus ojos sale el sol_

Las palabras que ella le había dicho como prueba de su "amor" le parecían estupideces. Veneno de una serpiente rastrera dispuesta a devorar a su presa. Solo una porción de su ácida y podrida miel con la que él se había conformado.

_Mentirosa, traicionera_

_Y yo que daba por ti la vida entera_

_Mentirosa, embustera_

_Basta ya de tanto ruido_

_Este cuento se acabo_

Pero ya no más. Se habia desecho de aquel par de escorias. No llegó a los puños con Sasuke. No pelearía por una ramera como la que Haruno Sakura le había demostrado ser. Si el se conformaba con ser "el otro" bien por él.

_Para que decir más_

_Si todo termino_

_Todo lo que sube baja_

_Todo lo que viene va_

Aunque como gozó al ver a Sasuke pedirle perdón al notar su error y a Sakura rogándole el volver con él. Estaba más que claro que no cedería. Con Sasuke no fue lo mismo, le pego un golpe en la cara y todo se arregló. Al fin y alcabo las amistades perduran y los amoríos se pudren. Ahora Sasuke tenía una nueva novia. Llamada Karin. Y Sakura estaba sola.

_No me pidas perdón_

_Que ni tú te lo crees_

_Vete por donde llegaste_

_Y ojala te vaya bien_

Así es, señores. Estaba sola. El rumor de que era una fácil se expandió como la pólvora. Y más siendo la creadora Karin. Ella también era una víbora. Y tal vez hasta más ponzoñosa que Sakura.

_Pero no me digas nada_

_Que el tonto he sido yo_

_Si la luna no es de queso_

_Ni las nubes de algodón_

Pero las cosas caen por su propio peso. Y pues para él, ella solo sería otra más en su cama, la misma etiqueta que le había puesto Sasuke. En algunos momentos, la fatal escena volvía a su mente. Fue tan estúpido.

_Para que seguir con cuentos_

_Con amores de ficción_

_Si tu boca no es de fresa_

_Ni en tus ojos sale el sol_

La había encontrado montando sobre Sasuke y se había salido de aquella posición al verlo entrar para gritarle que la perdonara y que en realidad lo amaba. Fue absurdo. Cogiendo con un tipo y diciéndole al novio estúpido que la cacho que lo amaba. Y todas las palabras dulces que alguna vez le había dedicado se convirtieron en demoledores insultos.

_Mentirosa, traicionera_

_Y yo que daba por ti la vida entera_

_Mentirosa, embustera_

_Basta ya de tanto ruido_

_Este cuento se acabo_

Le había gritado tantas cosas, Sasuke se limito a mirarla como un bicho. Y aunque la miró llorar, Naruto ya no sentía que el alma se le partía al ver aquellos jades inundados. Ahora le parecia una basura llena de lodo que ensuciaba su alfombra, y la basura va afuera de la casa. Así que la sacó de allí sin importarle que estuviera desnuda y le lanzo su ropa. A Sasuke le había sorprendido la acción que decidió retirarse por la puerta de atrás. Y Sakura se apareció por allí bastantes veces lloriqueando indeseablemente como para acabar mudándose.

_Mentirosa, traicionera_

_Y yo que daba por ti la vida entera_

_Mentirosa, embustera_

_Yo contigo no regresó aunque me muera_

Aunque su traición le dolía. Planeaban casarse. Se sintió poco hombre por un tiempo. Pero había una razón por la que estaba allí. Y no era para lamentarse de Sakura. Miró unas mesas atendidas por la razón de su presencia en ese lugar. Era de cabello largo muy largo, recto, color negro, hermosos ojos grises, de rostro de finas facciones enmarcado por su flequillo medio corto, menuda, proporcionada, blanca, con ese ajustado uniforme de mesera, y que tenía una placa con el nombre "Hinata". No la conocía. Pero lo haría pronto.

_Mentirosa, traicionera_

_Y yo que daba por ti la vida entera_

_Mentirosa, embustera_

_Basta de tanto ruido  
_

_Este cuento se acabo_

Ella le miró levemente al pasar por su lado. Era ahora o nunca, se levanto de su asiento y la siguió para decirle algo seguramente estúpido pero que serviría.

* * *

_Nota: _  
_Un pequeño one-shot, song-fic que llevaba tiempo rondando en mi cabeza desde que escuche a un hermoso y guapo chico tocando en un pub esa canción. Dejen sus reviews._


End file.
